In a Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA) system, a function (referred to as a service) of an application may be constructed from multiple components that are loosely coupled and have a universal interface definition mode. An interface is defined in a neutral fashion and needs to be independent of hardware platforms, operating systems and programming languages that implement the service. The components may invoke each other by using the interfaces thereof to complete the service of the application. This characteristic type of neutral interface definition (which is not compulsively bound to a particular implementation) is called a loose coupling among components. When processing a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) request that is received from the outside of a SOA system, the SOA system needs to perform transmission and processing sequentially, following an invocation path in the SOA system. The invocation path in the SOA system may be made up of multiple components. Each component on the invocation path needs to transmit and process the HTTP request, until the last component on the invocation path acquires the HTTP request and completes the processing thereof.
However, since no special restriction is imposed by a POST request of HTTP on a length of data that is transmitted, each component on the invocation path in the SOA system that corresponds to the POST request of HTTP may transmit a large, or even an excessively large amount of data, which results in an increased network overhead of the SOA system.